


Human TITAN

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a regular, modern young woman whose weird old neighbor's experiments have put you in a fresh new Hell.<br/>And after your entire house was somehow uprooted and put in a strange forest you're feeling kinda like Dorothy.<br/>But now you have to survive this terrifying place and the horrific things that inhabit it. </p><p>Though you get the feeling that you've seen some of these things before...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRO

00000000000000000000000000000000000

You and your sister have both been so busy with life lately that you've barely seen each other for more than a minute. So when you both happened to get off an off day on the same day you decided to spend some quality time together. Which just meant you and her spent the day out shopping together. And you stopped for lunch before returning home. Once inside you plugged your phone and mp3 up to charge and kicked your shoes off. Then your sister suggested you both watch some anime together. She started gushing about this new anime series she'd been really into as of late. She said it was called Shingeki no Kyojin, or Attack on Titan. You vaguely recall seeing that name written on Tumblr. But from the few pictures you'd seen of it you couldn't say it looked terribly interesting to you.

But you grinned when you thought of you thought of your current anime obsession. It was a swimming anime called iFree!/i It was an anime centered around five hot guys who like swimming. You know it doesn't sound like much but it had a good story plot and lots of angst. Plus, come on, hot and muscular men who were almost constantly wet? Sounds like a win to you. And you showed your sister but she said it was just fanservice! You and her argued for a bit before deciding to just watch both. But then you started arguing over which series you would be watching first. Finally you ended up just flipping a coin to see which series went first. You won and cheered as you put in the first disc of Free!

You watched about half of the episodes and then ordered pizza. You watched the rest of that series and ate the pizza once it arrived. And when it was over your sister even said how much she liked it. She wouldn't shut up about how cute she thought that one boy, Seijuro Mikoshiba, was. His crush on Gou Matsuoka was so adorable that you two giggled over it for at least five full minutes. But once the main menu came back on you got up and took the DVD out and put it back in the case. Then your sister jumped from her seat and practically threw the first disc of Attack on Titan in the DVD player before getting back on the couch. She was almost vibrating with excitement.

She pressed play and almost instantly you were hit by the loud, and unbelievably dramatic, opening intro of the anime. There was a loud chorus of people singing in Japanese while exploding stone, fire, and running chains encompassed the screen. Then it showed a lot of different characters in a black and white setting. Though bright red blood and mutilated bodies were splashed here and there. Then it showed giant monster looking people attacking an old fashioned city. Then suddenly there was a military setting with soldiers doing some kind of odd, two handed salute. And there was one boy in the center of the screen, obviously the main character, or at least one of them. Then boom! The soldiers were leaping into the air while wielding giant box cutters. And then lots more overly dramatic singing and kanji written across the screen.

And suddenly the military people were being flung through the air on what looked like grappling gear. And there was a huge attack on a shit ton of the giant monster people. Some soldiers in high towers and on the huge wall were shooting guns and canons. Then that main character boy was lunging for a gargantuan monster that had no skin. And suddenly the scene shifted to a flag waving in the air. It had two wings on it, one was black and the other white. Then a guy slow motion flips through the air. And then you watched as more and more soldiers jumped and hovered in the air. Then they were going down and killing all the monsters with their giant box cutters. The screen was flashing image after image of humans, monsters, more kanji, fire, smoke, and all out war.

You weren't entirely sure what to think. But you will give whoever made that intro props. It was dramatic as Hell.

But then the actual first episode came on. And at first you didn't think it was going to live up to the craziness of the intro scene. But soon you were enthralled with the series. It really was intense. It had a beautiful art style and lots of cool characters. Your heart went out to Eren and his sister. Having your mom eaten in front of you had to have sucked big time. And their blonde friend was in an almost constant state of horror from the world around him. And the other characters had realistic reactions to everything around them. Unlike most anime these days where people acted like the F'd up shit going on around them was normal. Which was a refreshing change of pace in your own humble opinion.

And then you and your sister flew through the episodes. You felt like they should have been longer. Or maybe have more than only 25 of them. But at least there were a pretty good amount of bonus episodes to watch. But then afterwards you sighed. No more to watch. You asked your sister if there were any other seasons but she said not yet. But they were releasing a second season soon. You huffed in annoyance before glancing at the clock on your phone. It was getting pretty late. And you had work tomorrow morning. So you stretched your back before getting up. Your sister did the same and went to gather her things. And just as she was getting her purse you both heard yelling from outside. Being curious you both peeked out the side window blinds.

You saw the screaming was coming from the house to the left of yours. A man in a white lab coat, who you knew as Mr. Herbert, was following a woman, his wife Mrs. Herbert, outside. It looked like she was leaving. She had two suitcases in hand and was heading for the car in the driveway. She looked pretty haggard. Her dress was nice but it looked like it had been scorched oddly enough. And Mr. Herbert looked like a stereotypical mad scientist in the making. He had the coat, the glasses, and the messy hair. You were surprised to see the older man outside. You'd heard around town that after he lost his job at the university he sort of became a hermit. People gossiped that he'd locked himself in his basement. And he kept himself busy by doing odd experiments.

And before now you hadn't believed any of it but...it looks like they'd been right all along. You and your sister watched the two argue on their lawn for a couple minutes more before Mrs. Herbert got in the car and sped off. Sadly neither of you could understand what they were saying through the window. And neither of you were nosy enough to go outside to hear them better lest they see you. So you both waited until Mr. Herbert went back inside before going outside. You walked your sister to her car and hugged her goodbye. She drove off and you went back into your house. You cleaned up the movies and pizza boxes before getting ready for bed. But it was still relatively early enough for you to watch a little bit of tv so you switched it on and plopped onto the couch.

You were half way through watching some horrible tv drama when you heard it. It was an odd noise. At first it blended with the hum of your air conditioner so it was unnoticeable. But it began to get progressively louder. You got up to see what the noise was and the closer you got to the side of your house the louder it became. You looked out of your window that was facing the Herbert's house and saw bright light seeping through their window curtains. Your phone rang and you rushed to answer it. It was your neighbor to the right, Mrs. Baxter. You could just make out the sound of her baby crying in the background.

"Oh my god! (____)! What is that awful noise? It's coming from your house and it woke up Brendan!" You walked into the bathroom and closed the door so you could hear better. "No it's not coming from my house. It's coming from Mr. Herbert's! I don't know what it is! I think we need to call the cops!" Mrs. Baxter agreed and you both hung up to call 911. Your call was directed to the police station and you told them an ungodly, and not to mention deafening noise, was coming from your neighbor's home. And it was waking everybody on the street up. They said they would send a squad car out to check it out and then hung up.

You opened the bathroom door and winced when your eyes and ears were assaulted with a combination of a bright light and loud noise. You squinted and felt your stomach drop when you saw the light was coming from Mr. Herbert's now shaking house. And you yelped when you felt your house start quaking. Books and odds & ends started falling from their shelves from the force of the shaking. You were jolted to the left and fell against the wall, almost hitting your head on the windowsill. You gripped said windowsill for purchase and looked through the glass of the window and felt your panic rise. Pieces of Mr. Herbert's house were getting sucked inside of it. Almost like the house was...imploding in on itself!

"Just what the hell was that psycho doing?!" You screamed to yourself. You watched in horror as more and more of the house disappeared into the ball of light. Soon it was gone. But the ball of light didn't stop growing or shaking the foundations of your house. It was getting steadily closer to you and your home. You screamed in terror and tried to stand up and run away. But with the floors shaking you couldn't stay upright. You managed to half crawl half stumble to the door before blinding white light overwhelmed you. You screwed your eyes shut to block out the light. But a sudden and sharp pain to the side of your skull knocked you unconscious. And blessed darkness took over your vision.

You lay there on your living room floor as the light enveloped your entire home. But once your house was devoured the light dissipated. Leaving nothing but a huge crater in the place of where your and Mr. Herbert's houses used to be. The cops arrived and were shocked speechless to see the barren hole in the ground. One officer somehow gathered himself enough to radio in the news.

"Officer 443 to dispatch. You are not going to believe this."


	2. Part 1

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Warm sunlight shone in from the broken window above you. The brightness eventually woke you up from your forced sleep. Throbbing pain blossomed from the side of your head making you hiss. You carefully reached up and whined when your fingers brushed against a lump on your skull. Oh that wasn't good. You blearily looked around your living room and saw the devastation. Your things were all knocked off of their respective shelves and the pictures on the walls were now on the floor. One of your windows was broken and anything fragile was now busted. But your tv was somehow still in tact. And you saw into the kitchen from where you sat. Luckily your plates and stuff were okay. Most likely because your cabinets clicked closed and weren't able to open during the earthquake.

You stood up, only wobbling a bit, and looked out the closest window. You froze when instead of your neighborhood street you saw...trees. Nothing but a seemingly endless forest of trees surrounded your house. That was impossible. You rushed to the door, intent on getting to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on. But you had to stop and lean against the wall when your head started throbbing. You clutched your head and tried willing the pain to go away, you'd moved too fast. And you hoped you didn't have a concussion. That would suck. But once your head stopped hurting quite so badly you opened the door, at a more reasonable pace, and cautiously stepped outside. Your small front porch was still there but once the cement of the porch ended the new, and unfamiliar, ground began.

You stood at the end of your porch and looked around with a mix of shocked awe and severe apprehension. This forest was pretty to you. The trees looked odd though. They were taller than you by what you supposed was at least 8 or 10 feet. You looked a little closer and realized that you've never seen this type of tree before. They kind of looked like a mix between pine trees and ash trees. Only the leaves were very small, much smaller than either tree's leaves should be. But you shrugged the thought of trees off in order to focus on bigger problems. You and your house were not in their rightful place. The aforementioned rightful place should be between two other similarly painted houses on a relatively calm suburban street. But that's not where you were. You appeared to be smack dab in the middle of an unfamiliar forest.

But when you thought that you remembered your neighbors. Or more importantly, the now previous neighbor to the left of your house. Mr. Herbert. You know he had something to do with this. Stuff like this doesn't just happen. Peoples houses don't just magically relocate on their own. It's not physically possible. But there was nothing you could do. There was no sign of him or anyone out here in these woods. Which was frightening to think. What if a bear or wolf got you. Nobody knew where you were and could help you. Fear started to creep into your chest and you absconded back into your uprooted home. You saw your cellphone laying on the floor and picked it up. You flipped it open and cursed when you saw you had no signal. You must be too far from any towers.

You jumped in shock when you heard your alarm clock go off. You followed the sound to your bedroom and saw your clock on the floor face down. You went and picked it up but saw it was still plugged into the wall. But you paused when you were hit by a thought. "How is it working? I'm in the middle of nowhere. No electricity out here." But you just assumed it was being run on a reserve battery. You were confused though when you turned the clock over to reveal the battery slot was empty. And a quick look down showed you the AA battery was on the floor. "How in the hell?!" There was no way you had electricity out here! It was impossible. To test your theory you started turning things on and off, expecting them to be unable to work. But each one worked fine. You apparently had electricity. No matter how impossible it seemed.

"But if the electricity is working then..." you rushed to the bathroom and flushed the toilet. But your shock grew when it just flushed normally. You were seriously thrown for a loop, maybe even two. All of this was entirely impossible! Your head started to hurt from all the over thinking you were doing so you went and sat down on the couch. You wearily glanced about and figured you should clean up the mess. But right now you were too tired. You wanted to take a nap and rest your brain. But before you did you went and locked all the doors and windows. You didn't want some weird backwoods hillbilly or wild animal wandering in your house while you slept. That spelled trouble to you.

You snuggled onto your plush couch and drifted off to sleep. You stayed asleep until the sun was at its highest pint in the sky. Then you woke up on your own with a hungry belly. It growled and demanded food so you got up off the couch and shuffled to the kitchen. You rifled through the cupboard and took out some Doritos. You munched happily on the flavored chips until you heard something from outside. You tensed up and listened closer. It sounded like whatever it was it was near your trash can. You quietly sat your bag of chips down and grabbed your broom for protection. Ever so slowly you crept to the back door and used the hand not holding the broom to unlock it. You silently opened the door and poked your head out to see what animal it was. But you were suddenly overcome with fear and revulsion when you saw what it was. It was no animal.

It looked like a creepy little pygmy thing. It was a little bigger than a rabbit but had human characteristics. It was fur-less and had two arms, two legs, and a head with hair. But that was where the human similarities ended. It was naked and had no visible genitals. And its body was lumpy and misshapen while it's head looked too big for said body. All in all it was creepy. Especially when it moved. You were frozen as you watched the freaky little thing look around your house. And while it was pretty disturbing to look at it was also only about 1/6th your size. You could probably kill it before it could hurt you. So that was good. You took in a sharp breath when it looked up at you with its bug eyes.

Its mouth opened comically wide and you screamed. It scared the hell out of you and instinctively you swung your broom at it to get it to go away. It made a creepy little screeing noise before it ran into the woods. You watched it be obscured by tree trunks before breathing a sigh of relief. But you paled and almost dropped your broom when you saw other tiny little creatures that bore similarities to the first one peek out from behind the base of the trees and look at you curiously. You gasped and stumbled back into your house and locked the door behind you. Then you pushed the garbage can in front of it just in case. You didn't know what the hell those things were. Maybe pygmies. But whatever they were...they scared you. They looked like something out of a messed up sci-fi movie.

"I'm never fucking leaving this house again." you clutched the broom to your chest and shivered. You knew no matter what you told yourself, you were eventually going to have to leave the house and search for help. You had to get back home. You couldn't live in the woods with little people gremlins running around. Hell, living in the woods without the little monsters was bad enough. But you wondered how long you could put off leaving the house. You suppose it really depended on how much food you had.


	3. Part 2

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Your fridge hadn't been full when you'd ended up in the forest, just leftover pizza, sandwich stuff, condiments, and some leftover pasta from when your family had dinner at your place. But your pantry had been full of chips, cookies, and other snacks. But that was almost two weeks ago. You know because your cellphone calendar said eleven days had past since you got here. You were scared that you were going to run out of food soon and have no way to get more. You did not want to starve to death. That and dehydration were the worst ways to die, in your opinion. But you were scared to leave the house. Those things lived in the woods, you've seen them moving around during the day. But you've never seen them at night though. Maybe they slept at night like normal people do. You shook your head and pushed your wandering thoughts back on track.

You had to look for help. There was no way to worm out of it. You had to leave the house and search for help the old fashioned way. Neither your phone nor your computer were getting a trace of a signal all the way out here, wherever 'here' was anyways. And even though by some twisted (and confusing) miracle you still had running water and electricity you were never the less running low on food. And that stuff was pointless if you had no food. So you put on your metaphorical 'big girl panties' and suited up to go outside. Which meant you put on some jeans, a t-shirt and jacket, and your sneakers (in case you needed to run from something). Once you were dressed you went to your hall closet and rummaged around until you found your machete. You used it to cut down small saplings from your backyard. But you supposed now it was your form of protection. And as an afterthought you grabbed a couple snack sized bags of chips and a bottle of water. You tossed them in your shoulder bag along with your phone so you could tell time and then you were set.

You clutched the large blade's leather handle and gulped as you eyed your front door. It had the coffee table in front of it to act as an extra barricade of sorts. You took some calming breaths before moving the small table out of the way. Then you got your house keys and shoved them in your pocket. The door was soon unlocked and you took your second set of steps outside in the new environment. You locked the door behind you and cautiously stepped off the front porch. You stopped and listened for any unnatural noises but only the far off sound of birds and wind met your ears. You took small steps away from your house and picked a direction before you started walking, hoping to come across more people. About 15 feet into the woods you wondered how you were going to keep from getting lost. Getting lost would be hell.

But you remembered a brilliant idea you'd seen on Animal Planet. Using your machete you made double notches in the wood of the trees to show you where you've been. That way you could follow them back home without worry! With that worry taken care of you walked with a little more bounce in your step. You even smiled a bit as you looked at the picturesque scenery that surrounded you. You thought over what happened to you and counted yourself lucky you weren't just dropped into the woods with nothing to help you. You were blessed enough to have your house and everything in it. You even had power and water. You reminded yourself that you needed to see how that was possible. Though you had no idea where to even start with that. So you pushed it, and the worries that went with it, to the back of your mind to be dealt with later.

You walked along but the forest didn't seem to be getting any thinner. You sighed as you marked another tree. You continued walking and smiled when you saw the trees were actually starting to become further apart. That must mean you were somewhat leaving the denser part of the forest. You sped up, hoping to exit it sooner and have a better opportunity to find people. But you slowed down when you noticed something odd. Things were getting small. Like the trees. They still looked like full grown trees, only...miniature. And you stopped and crouched down and saw the grass was small. Almost like moss in its tininess. But you shrugged and figured it was moss. Just maybe a kind you've never seen before. "Yeah no big deal." you mumbled carelessly before standing back up and continuing your walk.

The forest started getting thicker again and you frowned. You hoped you'd be out of the forest soon. Because you were getting a bit tired. And it was getting a bit late in the day, almost noon. A huff escaped you as you leaned against one of the nearby trees. You figured now was a good a time as any to take a break. You've been walking for hours. So you sat on the ground Indian style and took your snacks from your bag. You munched on your chips and drank half of your water before putting everything back up. A yawn crawled from your throat and you leaned back against the smooth bark of the tree. You felt your eyelids get heavy. Then before you knew it you were sound asleep.

Hours passed before you eventually woke up. You groaned and stretched your stiff muscles out before going limp against the tree. You froze when you saw that it was almost dark. If it got dark before you made it back home then you wouldn't be able to see the notches you made in the tree trunks! And then you'd be stuck out in the forest until it was light again. You were about to jump up when you saw one of the smaller creatures about ten feet from you. He seemed to be wandering in the direction opposite of you. Unsure if he even saw you or not, you decided to slowly reach for your machete just in case. But he seemed more interested in walking away from you than anything so you calmed down. Now that you really looked you saw that he probably couldn't see you anyways. Even while sitting you were easily three times as tall as him.

And the bottom half of you was obscured by the short trees while your face and shoulders were too high up for him to see unless he looked all the way up. You watched him and his weird little head bob around. He put his left hand on a tiny tree and hunched himself over. Your eyes widened as far as they'd go when you caught movement from the corner of your eye. You thought it was another one of the things. But to your surprise and slight horror it was a tiny little person. Perfectly sized as if it were a moving doll. They looked about as tall as your hand. Maybe a little bit smaller. They were unknowingly running in the direct path of the misshapen creature. And you felt like you've seen that tiny doll person before. Or at least something like it. But you couldn't remember where from. You wanted to groan, it was right on the tip of your tongue.

But your attention was all at once drawn back to the two smaller things when you saw the tinier one run past the misshapen one. And then he lunged for it with his jaws open like he was going to eat it. But luckily for the smaller one it dived out of the way and backed itself against the nearest tree. You watched with morbid fascination as the bigger one cornered the smaller. With the clear intent to eat it you thought. But then he just stopped, he was on his hands and knees over the tiny thing's form, just hovering and breathing heavily. You saw the smaller one was shaking badly, no doubt from fear. You wondered if you should intervene or not.

You cautiously grabbed the handle of your chosen weapon and gripped it tight. But a look of confusion washed over your features when instead of eating the smaller one it crawled back, still on all fours, and bowed low. You swore you saw its mouth move but were too far away to be certain. Then nothing happened for almost three straight minutes. It just stayed in its bowed position while the small one was huddled against the base of the small tree. But then it sat up and you thought it was talking. You squinted to see better and turned your head to see if you could hear anything. And when the wind died down you heard a small, high pitched voice come from the smaller one. It sat forward and raised its fist at the bowing one. It appeared to be screaming at the bigger one. And you could almost swear that you've seen this scene play out somewhere else. But just where that was eluded you.

You grimaced when you saw the freaky creature sit back and start gripping its face with its grubby little hands. It was gripping the flesh of its face so hard that it started bleeding. You saw the smaller one stand up and lean into the bark of the tree, like it wanted to get away from the insane thing in front of it. You couldn't blame it really, you'd want to get away too if you were that small. But then the insane thing actually started pulling the skin from its face, making blood spill onto the ground beneath it. Your breath hitched when the smaller one finally turned and ran away. But the bigger creature didn't let it get far before it began chasing after it. And then it grabbed it up in its meaty paw. The littler one was screaming in terror as the bigger one brought its small head to his mouth.

You couldn't sit back and watch anymore. This was getting seriously messed up and you were going to put an end to it. You stood to your full height, which was higher than most of the trees around you. The birds that had been sitting on the many branches above you flew away because you startled them. But you paid them no mind as you yelled, "Hey! Put it down!" Your loud voice caught the small ones attention but the lumpy one didn't seem to care and instead continued to bring the littler one to its mouth. You saw he wasn't going to comply so you stomped forward and raised your machete high into the air before bringing it down. The arm that was holding the smaller one captive was lopped off at the elbow. The severed appendage, and the one held by it, fell to the ground. You were too focused on the now arm-less creature and didn't see the smaller one his its head on a rock, knocking it out temporarily.

The now one armed creature fell backwards onto its back. You took the chance presented to kill the morbid monstrosity. The machete in your hand was raised high again before you brought it down on its neck, effectively cutting its head off. Your face twisted up in disgust when you saw the blood that coated the blade of your machete, but you were shocked when the dark blood began to evaporate from the metal until it was gone completely. You've only ever seen that happen once before. But that one time was in an anime so it wasn't real.

"An...anime...?" You felt sick as you remembered watching an anime with your sister right before you got sent here but held back the urge to vomit. You can't even remember what it was called. Gulping back the icky feeling in your throat you instead turned your focus onto the only other living being in the small clearing. You kneeled down to get a better look at it and discovered that it wasn't an it but a she. Well you supposed she was since she had a feminine face and a set of breasts. You gently poked her to see if she would wake up, she didn't though. But your light prodding did jostle her enough to where her green hoodie cloak fell off of her shoulder and revealed a patch on her jacket. You narrowed your eyes as you looked it over.

"I can swear I've seen that before...but where?" You ponder it a bit before a gasp was ripped from your throat. All at once memories of the night you got sent to this forest flooded to the forefront of your mind. You remembered all the things that seemed like they happened a lifetime ago instead of only a couple weeks before. You felt tears leak from your eyes as you remembered your sister and family. You wondered if they thought you were alive or not. A sob desperately wanted to bubble from your throat but you wouldn't let it. Instead you cleared your throat and blinked to hold back your tears. Once you were okay again you chanced another look at the unconscious woman.

You felt uneasy about the whole situation. It felt weird. And you hated to even think it but you couldn't help but think that maybe...this woman wasn't small. Maybe you were big instead. That thought made you cringe. You could feel a migraine coming on and held the sides of your head. You opened your eyes and saw the patch on the woman's uniform again. You remembered where you saw it now. You remember vividly where you'd seen her whole uniform. But it was impossible. There was no way in the whole world any of this was remotely feasible. You had to be dreaming. Or maybe you were in a coma and this was that your brain was doing to keep you occupied. Idly you wished that instead of this nightmare you got to go to somewhere else. Like maybe Free!~ That was a good anime. There were tons of hot guys, a fun plot, and good amount of drama. And nobody died either.

But instead you got sent here. To Shinji No Kyoya or whatever the hell this anime was originally called in Japan. But you vaguely recall that the English name was Attack on Titan. You frowned and figured that now you were a titan. If the fact that the woman at your feet was 1/15th your size anyways. But that worried you. What if they tried to kill you thinking you were a mindless titan?! You'd have to remember to protect your neck all the time now. You didn't want to die, not like this, and not here of all places! You sniffled and looked around the clearing before looking at the passed out woman. You couldn't very well leave her here. Not while she was out cold at any rate. 'Another...' You gulped down your nausea as you thought of the word 'titan' and grimaced. 'Another titan could come along and finish what this first one started.' you rationalized in your head. So that really only leaves you with one choice. "I have to bring here home with me." you mumbled under your breath.

A deep sigh passed your lips before you pried the severed hand's fingers open and very carefully lifted the woman up and into your cupped hand. She fit perfectly in your palm. You smiled and thought she was the same perfect size of a little fairy. And she was pretty like a fairy too. She had dark brown hair that was in a short style, lightly sun kissed skin, and freckles dusted the apples of her cheeks. You cooed over her but shook those errant thoughts off and you stood up. You didn't see her fallen journal but that wasn't surprising. It was so teeny in comparison to you. It was barely the size of your pinkie nail. So it went unnoticed as you very delicately lifted the sleeping woman up and cradled her against your chest. You made sure your machete was in position to strike down any enemies that may appear. You grunted when you saw that the remaining daylight was fading fast. So you hurriedly followed your trail of notches in the trees until you made it to the clearing your house resided in.

A huge weight lifted off your shoulders as you saw your home, your safe haven. You checked around and saw none of the little monsters, 'titans' you corrected yourself, wandering around. And the doors and windows were still firmly locked. You leaned the machete against the porch and pulled your keys out, unlocked the door, and took your new guest inside. You locked the door behind you and started flipping on the living room and kitchen lights. Your stomach rumbled and you groaned. Now that you knew just where...or was it when?...you were you knew finding food was going to be hard. But you've gone hunting with your dad so maybe you could catch some little bears or deer or something. Cooking them should be no harder than cooking a squirrel or bird. With that worry hypothetically taken care of you searched for somewhere to place your new guest.

You didn't want to put her anywhere you thought she'd get hurt. Like somewhere high or too uncomfortable. So you placed your pillow in the middle of your bed, fluffed it, and then with all the gentility you could muster you laid her down on it. You wondered if her boots would be comfortable to sleep in but sighed and just remembered that even if they weren't, you were to big to take them off for her. At least, without tearing them. So you just settled with that and went to go make yourself some dinner. You checked the cupboard and found an old box of mac-n-cheese. You boiled some water, cooked the macaroni, and mixed it all up. After placing some in a bowl you grabbed a fork and plopped down on the couch to rest and watch one of your movies. You got half way through it before you began to fall asleep. All that walking mixed with your ugly discovery must have made you more tired than you realized. So you curled up on the plush couch and allowed yourself to sleep.

TBC~


End file.
